Sweet Revenge
by Sisren
Summary: Ginny wants revenge, and Draco hates Pansy and his father. They strike a deal, but is it that easy? I finished it with two endings. It'll say 10 chapters when its up.
1. My Big Disclaimer

Disclaimer: This applies to all chapters. Sadly all the characters you recognize aren't  
  
mine. Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They all belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Only Ginny's roommates will be mine.  
  
Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!  
  
P.s. Who likes Draco more in the movie? I do!!!! Tom Felton is so hot!!!!!!! 


	2. The Idea

Chapter1  
  
Ginny Weasley stormed into the 5th year girls' dormitory. Her prat of a brother  
  
was so dead. He just made her only boyfriend, in 6 years of schooling, break up with her.  
  
Damn him, she thought, I was desperate enough to go out with Colin and now I don't  
  
even have him. I wish there was something I could do to get back at him.  
  
"Ginny?" Hermione asked, walking into the dorm.  
  
She pretended to be asleep, discouraging Hermione. When she left, Ginny grabbed the  
  
Nimbus Harry had given her last Christmas and decided to fly around the grounds. As she  
  
flew around she found the Slytherin seeker, Draco Malfoy, flying around the Quidditch  
  
pitch. She watched his body fly gracefully around, his silver hair shining in the  
  
moonlight, and saw a smile on his face. She'd crushed on him since her third year, when  
  
he flew past her window on a midnight joyride. Suddenly a plan for revenge formed in  
  
her mind. Her brother hated Malfoy, and, as she learned from two years of obsession, he  
  
wanted to get rid of Pansy Parkinson. She would tell him the plan and try to get him to go  
  
out with her. It would be heaven on her part; he was her long time crush and Ron's  
  
enemy. She smirked, a very Draco like smirk, and flew out to him.  
  
"Malfoy!" She called out, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
He flew around some more, and gracefully landed on the ground. She landed and ran  
  
up to him.  
  
"Oh," he said, "It's just you. I thought it might be some one important. Well... since  
  
I'm down here, what do you want?"  
  
"You hate Harry, Ron and Hermione, right?" He nodded. "Well then I have a  
  
proposition for you. It scares the shit outta me to think of this, but I really think it'll work  
  
for both our purposes. If you will pretend to go out with me, not only will you piss them  
  
off, but you will get loads of embarrassing information on them."  
  
Draco shuddered, but then looked thoughtful.  
  
"I don't know, I mean, you are a Weasley, head off Harry Putter's fan club, and a  
  
Gryffindor, none the less. Why me?"  
  
Ginny sighed. "Like I said, the Dream team hates you." Not to mention the fact that I  
  
secretly love you, she thought.  
  
"What's your name again, Jenny? Gwen? Virginia?"  
  
"My name is Virginia, but I go by Ginny. Why?"  
  
"I have to think about this. Talk to me later, or better yet, I'll talk to you, so you don't  
  
bother me."  
  
She nodded eagerly, grabbed her broom and flew off. Please, she thought, let him  
  
agree.  
  
"Ginny!" She heard Ron shout as she walked into the common room. "Where have  
  
you been?!?"  
  
"Chill. I was flying around, when I ran into Malfoy." Ron looked at her like she was a  
  
freak for talking in the calm tone she was using. "We had the usual argument. You know,  
  
death eater- mud blood lover, stuff like that, now, if you'll excuse me, I have homework.  
  
Bye." 


	3. Pure Bliss

Chapter 2 Ginny woke up early to get to the Great Hall. She did her make up and put on  
  
clingy clothes. She looked great. She ran down to the hall, walking in slowly, like she  
  
didn't care. She sat down at her table and glanced at the Slytherin table. Draco raised his  
  
eyebrow in question then the post came.  
  
A very well groomed owl dropped a letter off for Ginny, she gave it some  
  
pumpkin juice and it flew over to Draco, who patted its head and gave it another letter. Ginny watched him for a minute, then opened her letter.  
  
"Dear Virginia,  
  
I thought about your offer and was wondering what conditions it would be on. My  
  
conditions for you are: 1. This thing would have to last no less than a month. I do have a  
  
reputation. 2. You have to sit at the Slytherin table at least one meal a day (to scare Pansy  
  
off). 3. You will be accompanying me to the Halloween Ball. 3. I am going to buy you a  
  
new wardrobe in Hogsmead the next weekend we go. You can't be looking shabby when  
  
you're with a Malfoy.  
  
One question: Would I have to kiss you? That's the main bothering detail. Don't  
  
write back, I will find you on my own time to discuss this.  
  
From  
  
Draco Malfoy"  
  
Before she had time to reply she had to shove it in her pocket so the Dream Team  
  
wouldn't see it. But she couldn't escape answering, because Draco walked right  
  
over to her.  
  
"Virginia, may I have a word with you?" She nodded and got up, muttering  
  
excuses to her brother, who was looking like a sick... well... a sick something red.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I agree to your conditions, and yes"  
  
He walked her back to her table.  
  
"Well I guess it's set then. We'll be going to the ball on Sunday night, but  
  
Saturday we'll get you a muggle dress to wear, along with your new robes. Do you  
  
understand?"  
  
"Yes, I do." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and said good bye.  
  
Ron was in shock and Hermione fainted. Harry just looked ashamed.  
  
"What the hell was that about?" hissed Harry.  
  
"Sorry, Harry," she sighed "I guess when you really like some one, it doesn't  
  
matter how much your family hated them."  
  
Later that day Ginny was told Professor Snape wanted to see her. She went when  
  
she was told, and walked in on the sixth year lesson, Gryffindor and Slytherin. She had  
  
been top in her year for the past few years, and had already performed O.W.L. level  
  
potions with ease. She would fit right in with the class in session at the time.  
  
"Ah Miss Weasley Professor McGonagall did tell you to come. Please wait until I  
  
have given out directions then we shall talk."  
  
Ginny stood there for ten minutes then he came to her.  
  
"Well, do you have any idea what I have called you here for?" she shook her head  
  
no and he went on, "Well, I rarely ever do this, but I do believe that you belong more in  
  
this class than your own; it is more advanced, and would suit you."  
  
"Well Professor, with all due respect, I thank you for the suggestion. Have you  
  
talked to Professor McGonagall?"  
  
"Yes. You will get your new schedule tomorrow, if you want to join the class, that  
  
is."  
  
She nodded and the bell rang. Just as she was going to leave, Draco grabbed her  
  
arm and had her walk with him, muttering this has to be believable. As soon as they got  
  
out of the classroom he kissed her. It wasn't a peck either. It was deep and passionate,  
  
leaving her asking for more.  
  
"See you tomorrow for Hogsmead. And (she could see he was straining himself) it was  
  
wonderful of you to stop in on my lesson to see me." He muttered and their lips gently  
  
touched. He left and she was in a state of pure bliss. This was going to be more  
  
complicated than she thought. 


	4. Mixed emotions

Chapter 3  
  
Draco was waiting outside the castle when Pansy came up to him.  
  
"Dracee! Oh I heard the most awful rumor that you kissed the Weasellette. She  
  
must have started it for attention. How pitiful."  
  
Draco smirked as he replied. "No Pansy, I did kiss her, and her name is Virginia.  
  
She's a hell of a lot better at kissing than you are, by the way."  
  
Pansy looked furious stormed off, muttering something about revenge as Ginny came out.  
  
She saw Draco and blushed crimson, remembering their encounter the day before. She  
  
slowly walked up to him, and he noticed that she was sadder than usual.  
  
"Virginia," he said while pulling her close, "what's the matter?"  
  
She shook her head and muttered "Nothing, can we please go to Hogsmead already?"  
  
When they arrived at Madam Malkins they split up so they would surprise each  
  
other on their outfits. What Ginny didn't know was that Draco was also getting her fitted  
  
for new robes and cloaks for her Christmas present. She finally decided on an emerald  
  
green dress that had 1 inch criss-cross straps that showed some cleavage and hugged her  
  
upper body. When she bought it and had it put away, Draco was already done and waiting  
  
for her.  
  
When she came out his eyes lit up and he hurriedly paid for everything so he  
  
could take her away.  
  
"Now Virginia, the dream team is still at Hogwarts, so lets go back and you'll sit  
  
at my table for lunch, just for kicks."  
  
She nodded and they went back to the castle. Right before they went in he grabbed her  
  
and pulled her into a kiss. It was deep on his part, but Ginny wasn't enjoying  
  
it. Finally he broke off and brought her to a tree by the lake.  
  
"Ok, Ginny you're going to tell me what's the matter. Spill."  
  
"Well... I keep getting harassed by every one. Earlier this morning Pansy threatened  
  
to kill me for touching you. Last night the dream team threatened to owl my mum and  
  
dad, then they threatened to disown me... and when Harry caught me alone, he grabbed  
  
me really hard and forced me into a kiss. He said 'If Malfoy can have you so can I you  
  
little slut."  
  
"Ignore them, they're just jealous. You needn't worry, I'll take care of them."  
  
Ginny smiled and looked up at him. Yes, this was definitely more complicated than  
  
she thought it was going to be.  
  
A bit of Ginny...  
  
Ginny sat on her bed, closing the canopy around her. This was so complicated. She had  
  
already pissed off the Dream Team and half of Gryffindor, and it was the first day.  
  
Imagine what would be happening after a month. And later on tonight was the ball. Oh  
  
man, she thought, I've got so many feelings for him I don't know what I'm gonna do  
  
tonight, at the last slow dance.  
  
How am I gonna explain all this to Mum and Dad? They're gonna be furious, after all,  
  
we hate Malfoys... Or at least they do.  
  
A bit of Draco...  
  
Draco sat down by the fireplace in his common room. No one else was around, and if  
  
they were, they knew to stay away. In his hand was a letter, from his father. He knew  
  
what he was going to have to do, what he couldn't get out of. There was no way around  
  
it. He'd tried everything he could, he ran away, he hung out with muggles and now he  
  
was dating a Weasley.  
  
Why wasn't his father backing off? He thought. Why didn't his father realize that  
  
wasn't the life for him?  
  
He sighed. And why was he letting himself be kind to the Weasley out of public? It  
  
was only a public thing, pretending to be her boyfriend. So why did he care about what  
  
was going on with her? 


	5. The ball part 1

Chapter 4  
  
The time of the ball rolled around and Ginny was getting ready. The door creaked and  
  
Hermione walked in. she was quiet for a minute then spoke up.  
  
"I'm sorry Gin, we didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"It wasn't you, 'Mione, ok? Don't get involved. Ron and Harry hurt me. Draco's there for  
  
me."  
  
Hermione caught her off guard with the next question. "Why him?"  
  
Ginny thought about it for a minute then, surprising Hermione, replied with the  
  
most unlikely reply.  
  
"Because I love him."  
  
Hermione was shocked then she said she was happy for Ginny and left. Ginny put  
  
the finishing touches on her outfit and left.  
  
Draco was waiting outside the Fat Lady's portrait waiting for Ginny. He was nervous, so  
  
nervous that his hands were sweaty. His forehead was creased and all he could do was  
  
pace. When Ginny walked out he sighed in relief.  
  
"Hey Virginia," He said.  
  
She walked up and kissed him on the cheek, but at that moment the Dream team  
  
walked out and Ron looked like he was going to explode. They walked away and  
  
Hermione held Ron back, insisting that Ginny should learn her own lesson.  
  
At the ball Draco and Ginny danced every slow dance and a few dances in between, and  
  
they mingled with the crowd. A lot of girls looked at Ginny with jealousy and some of the guys  
  
looked at her with jealousy too. Ginny was, by far, extremely good looking, and this night was  
  
no exception. A couple of guys came up and tried to cut in, but Draco said no threateningly  
  
every time. Ginny laughed at him for his actions, but thought it was cute anyway.  
  
The ball went on for ages, and Draco started to look uncomfortable hanging out inside.  
  
"Let's go outside!" Ginny exclaimed and started to walk out. Draco followed her to the  
  
balcony, where she was staring at the stars. He knew people were watching, so he slid his arm  
  
around her waist and kissed her neck.  
  
"Draco..." she murmured and looked at him, "I'm not sure I can do this a full month."  
  
"You will." He demanded, "You agreed to this, you will follow through."  
He said this almost violently and Ginny got scared He noticed her change and sighed. Why  
  
were women so difficult?  
  
"Virginia, there's something you have to understand." She looked at him with intrigue and  
  
he went on. "I didn't do this for you, I didn't do this because I liked you; I did this so I could  
  
try to prevent something in my future I don't want to live with. There's more to me than  
  
meets the eye.  
  
I know I can be stupid and arrogant, but that's me. There's nothing any one can do to  
  
change me. I've been raised in a family of death eaters. Instead of God, my family prays to  
  
Voldermort. (She flinched, but he went on) I can't live with my expectations. My dad is always  
  
saying, do this or do that. He expects me to follow in his footsteps. You have to understand  
  
I'm doing everything to avoid that. Even if it means dating a blood traitor and a Weasley."  
  
She looked at him with disgust. So, he'd been using her to get out of becoming a death  
  
eater? She knew he was to become one, but she didn't think about that when she chose to use  
  
him for revenge. Well, she'd just have to live with it; after all, this was her plan in the first  
  
place.  
  
"Fine Malfoy, I will continue for the month. But I want to know something. Are you to  
  
become a death eater?"  
  
Nice place to end, no? Anyway, if you guys could tell me what you want to see in the next few chapters I'd appreciate it. I already have some plans, but I like input. Thanks, Draco'sGirl88 


	6. The ball part 2

Chapter 5  
  
"Yes. I am destined to become a death eater." Draco said this with an edge in his voice  
  
that sent a chill down her spine.  
  
She didn't know why she was surprised. All her life she knew Malfoys as servants of  
  
He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She knew Draco was supposed to be just like his father,  
  
ever since he was a little boy. The first time she saw him he was leading around Crabbe  
  
and Goyle in the Ministry corridors. He was making fun of a witch who she'd just heard  
  
his father talking about. He was just like him.  
  
Then, in Florish and Blotts when they were older, he sounded just like his father, and  
  
looked like him as well. Was it a surprise that he was going to become a death eater just  
  
like his father? No, not at all.  
  
Ginny looked at him again. "Do you want to be a death eater?"  
  
Draco looked down, watching the leaving couples stroll by under the balcony. He  
  
didn't want to become one. He didn't want to be like his father, but how was he to  
  
explain everything to her with out revealing things he would never tell? Oh well, this was  
  
his chance to be free from everything.  
  
"No, Gin, I don't. I don't want to follow the ravings of a madman, I don't want to kill  
  
innocent people just because they weren't born in the right families. I don't want to  
  
torture the world."  
  
Ginny looked at him with knowing eyes, even though Draco knew she could never  
  
understand the pain he went through. She could never know the way he felt and his inner  
  
turmoil. She wasn't that good. She couldn't be.  
  
"You know I could never understand what it feels like to be in your position exactly,  
  
but I can understand how it feels to be expected to follow in people's footsteps." Ginny  
  
took a deep breath and began to go on, "All my brothers have done so much. They've  
  
all done something to live up to. Even Percy, the traitor he was. Being the only girl I'm  
  
also expected to do more. Every year when I come home without a boyfriend my mom is  
  
always so disappointed. She expects me to be married right after I graduate Hogwarts.  
  
I'm also expected to excel in my school work. And they were so disappointed when I  
  
became seeker last year when Harry couldn't. Apparently it wasn't my place as a girl to  
  
excel in Quidditch. After first year I was alone. I was tortured by the memories of Tom  
  
Riddle. I trusted him and he made me do awful things. Every one treated me like a freak  
  
after that. It was horrible. That with the pressure caused me to attempt suicide.  
  
Once in a great while I realize that I'm not that girl anymore, and I reveal the scars to  
  
remind myself of how far I've come. It's the only way I can get through with myself  
  
some days, you know what I mean?"  
  
Draco stood there in awe. This girl had just revealed probably half her life to him. She  
  
barely even knew him. He looked into her eyes and saw the sweetest soul he'd ever seen.  
  
Not that he'd seen many souls before. He lifted up his sleeves to reveal all of the scars on  
  
his arms. They were about as bad as hers were. She took his hand and led him through the  
  
Great Hall and up the stairs until they got to the 7th floor. She opened the Room of  
  
Requirements, with the thought in her head "I need a room like mine." The room looked  
  
exactly like hers. She sat on the bed and invited him to sit on the couch.  
  
"Spill." she said.

He looked at her and could almost cry with the way she looked as if

he was the one she had been waiting for to be a true friend. He felt like

he could trust her, a feeling he never expierianced before. He was

ready to open up. He was ready to let her know him.


	7. The Room of Requirements

She looked at him with those eyes again. Those eyes that he couldn't help but

stare into. Those eyes that held her secrets of life, the ones he desired to know. The ones

he would eventually find out. Those eyes that were tearing away all his shields and defenses

and giving the impression of a great secret keeper. He took a deep breath and sighed. He

was ready.  
  
"Please, if I'm going to say this I cannot be interrupted. This is the only time I will  
  
ever speak of this without the shit being beaten outta me. Ok, my father has ruined my  
  
life. I was five years old the first time I saw some one get killed. My father used

Avada Kedavra on a muggle girl. I never wanted to see anything like that again. Never

ever again. After that he made me murder the girl's sister by hand. I didn't want to...

I had to slit her throat and wrists. After that I had to cut her open, burn her heart.

It was horrible, there was so much blood, and when I stopped adn cried my father

used yelled "Crucio" and I fell to the floor in pain. He would then kick me and I'd cry more.

I swear I hate that man.

Then, when I came here, my father told me that I must beat Harry Potter in every way

possible. You can imagine how furius he was when Potter made the Quidditch team first

year and I didn't. I was beaten so badly... My father would have killed me if I cried again,

but I was ready to die, all that pain was killing me. I wish he would have just killed me.

I watched him beat my mother. I watched him hurt her so badly. She was afraid too. I knew

if I ever left she'd be the one punished. She'd be the one to die. I never wanted to let that

happen. Sometimes when he'd hit her I would take care of her afterwards. He's beat

me for that too. He'd beat me if I even acted weak. It was horrible.

Then I told him I didn't want to be a death eater. He hit me across the room and my

mother stepped in, he almost killed her. I have no choice but to become a death eater

now, the best I can do is become one and learn Occlumancy. Then I can be a spy.

If I'm good enough. Anyway, I'm getting the mark the week after graduation." He stopped

and added sarcastically, "I can't wait."

Ginny looked at him and had tears in her eyes. How could she have not figured that

he had been beaten or tortured by curses? His father was a death eater, he had no problem

using evil things on innocent people. But Draco murdered some innocent girl.

All she had done was be born a muggle. But it wasn't his fault, something deep

inside of her answered back, it was his father's fault.

Ginny walked over to where he was sitting and sat down next to him. She wrapped her

arms around him and let him cry, she knew he had to. She knew he needed her to be

quiet and just hold him. She just knew it. He cried into her for hours, and she stayed

there silently. He greatly appreciated it, too.

When he had finished crying he looked up at her in thanks. She smiled at him and

held him a little tighter to acknowledge she understood. His eyes darted to her lips

and he couldn't help but want to taste their sweet taste. He put his hand behind her

head and pulled her in towards him. He kissed her softly , barely brushing their

lips together at first, then pressing them together for a possionate kiss. They both knew

there was more to this kiss than met the eye. There were underlying feelings that they

both had.

He pressed his lips to hers again and ran his fingers through her messy hair. Her messy,

messy hair. Hmm, he wondered, how had it gotten this messy since the ball? Maybe she

had undid it while listening to me... Her hands rested on his chest and his moved slowly

down her body to her hips, and he picked her up and sat her on his lap. He rubbed his

hands up and down her sides and she let out a little moan of desire at the end of their

kiss. She wanted him almost as bad as he wanted her, but what was that going

to lead them to?


	8. The bed and the letter

Okay, this is gonna be a long chapter, mostly because I want to keep the smut and story even.

Warning: Do not read if you don't like smut until after the lines. I repeat, after the smut I will do this:  
------------------------------  
You have been warned.

Draco slid his hands up Ginny's shirt. She was so warm and flustered, he couldn't help

but laugh silently into her mouth. Their kiss deepened, as he slid his tongue into her mouth and

their tongues tied knots. He gently carressed her breasts, then pulled his hands out and started to

undo her shirt. She was in her uniform, so he had to undo all the buttons. Ugh, he thought, I

hate buttons! After he finished, he threw her shirt to the otherside of the room, and started to undo

the clasps on her bra.

"Nice lace, Gin-Gin," He whispered as he tossed her bra aside too.

He kissed her again, then slid his kisses down her jaw line to her neck, then down her neck,

her collar bone, sucking and nibbling in all the right places along the way. He traced his kissed

across her collar bones and then to the center of her chest. He could hear her whimper as his

kisses trailed down to the center of her bossom. He moved right, and licked all around her

nipple before carefully placing it in his mouth. He sucked on it and nibbled it, then did

the same to her left nipple. She moaned and whimpered as he trailed his kisses down her

stomach to her pants line.

He kissed her right above it before starting to undo her skirt. He unzipped it and pulled

it and her tights down as quickly as he could. He undid his belt and pulled his pants and

boxers down and went in her softly. She moaned and groaned and begged him for more.

He looked into her eyes and slid in and out slowly, waiting for the right moment to go

faster. He could see the pleasure in her face and sped up the pace. He arched his back and

hit her g-spot again and again. She started to cum, moaning again and again, and Draco,

feeling her contractions, started to cum with her.

Draco pulled himself out and layed on top of her. He smiled at her, and kissed her forehead.

It was really late so he started to dress them both, and kissed her over adn over again as

he did it. She was in a state of pure bliss, and couldn't think strait until her pulled her onto

his lap and stared at her.

----------------------smut over for those other readers-----------------------

"I've never felt this way, Draco..." she said while looking in his eyes.

"I know, neither have I. But I don't want to say anything yet... feeling wise.

I think its too soon."

She nodded and started to stand up, looking at him with a look that obviously said

"Follow me." He got up and followed her out of the room. They walked through the

corridor and talked for hours. He pulled her close and kissed her a few times. They realized

the time around six, and they went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. There

were only a few people there, but the Dream Team was sitting at the Gryffindor table

glaring at them. As soon as Ron saw Draco he got up and went over to them. The first thing

he did was punch Draco. He grabbed Ginny's arm roughly and pulled her away from him.

"Where the hell have you been, Ginny? You didn't come back to the common room

last night. We were worried sick!!!!"

He was towering over her with hatred in his eyes and she couldn't take it. She slapped

him harder than she knew she could. His hand flew to his face and he looked at her

with questioning eyes. She walked over to Draco and kissed him where Ron had

hit him. Draco pulled her close to him, whispering, "Want to sit with me?" She nodded,

and they left Ron.

Sitting at breakfast with Draco caused a lot of suspicious looks, and Ginny couldn't

help but laugh. He smiled at her and whispered sweet things in her ear as every one looked

shocked. Then the owl post came. Draco's own landed gracefully on the table with a

letter sealed with the Malfoy family crest. He looked sick as he took it and read it. He stood

up, grabbed Ginny's hand and took her out of the Great Hall.

He took her out to the lake, and sat down in defeat. She sat down behind him and

held him near. She knew something was wrong, she knew he would tell her in his

own time though. He looked behind himself to her and started to explain.

"That letter was from my father. He doesn't want me to wait until after Hogwarts to

become a death eater. He wants me to leave on my birthday, next Saturday. I don't

have a choice either. He said he's sent a letter to Dumbledore so I can leave for a funeral."

Ginny looked at him in horror and held him even tighter. It must be awful, she thought,

to have no choice in what your life means, to have no choice in the meaning of your

own life. Poor Draco, poor, poor Draco.... He was so helpless, so lost in the world his

father had created for him. It was such a difficult world.

"Are you going to go?" she questioned him.

"I have to. There's no way for me to get out of it."

"Yes there is... Meet me after lunch in the Entrance Hall. Until then, I have to

make sure I can do this for you!"

Ginny went to Professor Dumbledore's office, and knocked softly when she heard

no voices. Dumbledore muttered a come in so she opened the door with tears in her

eyes. She stood infront of his desk and let her story unfold. Dumbledore listened

patiently, and believed every word she said. They discussed many ways to free Draco from

his father's grasp and finally settled on one. Ginny rushed off to the Entrance Hall to

meet her boyfriend, but she had no idea she would also meet his father. Lucius Malfoy

stood near the door speaking with his son. Draco nodded grimly and turned around as

his father left.

There was something different in his eyes as he held her, and she knew there was

something wrong. It was time to reveal her plan to him, and see if her wanted anything to

do with it. She only hoped she could help him.

Hehehe... Shall end it here. Not too long for smut or story, is it? I should write more...

Maybe later. Thank you to those who have been submitting reviews, its really a nice

thing to read. Ok, Bye!! DracosGirl88


	9. The end of it all Version 1

OK, this is going to be version 1 of the ending. I have two ideas for the ending that won't

stop bugging me, so there are going to be two versions, kay? Ok, thank you to my reviewers,

I love to see what you've thought of my story. Also, after this, I'm going to start working

on another DG story, so if you want to know when I get a new story or something up,

leave your email in a review and I'll get back to you.  
Luv,  
Draco'sGirl88

Draco stared at Ginny as she went on explaining what her idea was. He was really touched 

that she would care that much about him that she would go to Dumbledore and offer

to be his secret keeper. She offered him a place to live, with her family, and she offered

to be his secret keeper so Lucius wouldn't find him. She really wanted to be with him and not worry

about Lucius. He sighed and looked her strait in the eye.

"Ginny... do you really want to go through with all of this? Do you really want to put yourself

in that much danger on the front line to save me?"

She smiled at him and he knew immediantly that he asked the wrong question to the right

person. She nodded her head and looked at him with pleading eyes. He didn't want to place

her in a situation like that, he didn't want her to rist herself for him. All he wanted was to have,

for once, a chance at love. _But you already do!_ a voice in the back of his head spoke up, _You_

_have a great chance at love with the girl right infront of you, infact, you already love her and_

_she you._ He searched her eyes for anything. All he saw was the love she felt for him, the

unspoken love he shared for her.

"Ginny," he whispered, catching her off- guard and causing her to shut up, "I love you.

I know we haven't said it before, but I really want us to be a real couple, like every one else.

I realize that you'd be in danger, but I would protect you with all I have. If you really want

this, I'll do it, for you."

She looked like she was about to cry. "I love you too, Draco. I can't believe you said that." She

pulled him close and kissed him with such a passion that they found it hard to contain their hormones.

He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "Amazing what revenge does, isn't it?"

They both laughed and then went to Dumbledore's office. They performed the spell to

make Ginny Draco's secret keeper. Then, after they did that, they went to the Gryfindor common

room to write a letter to Ginny's mum. The dream team was avoiding Ginny like the plague

and Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were looking at Ginny in awe. The rest of the Gryfindors

seemed to head up to their dorms to avoid any trouble.

Draco finished his final year at Hogwarts with no problems. His father had come looking

for him but Dumbledore told him that Draco had run away on a Hogsmead trip. Lucius was

furius and tried to force his son's whereabouts out of Dumbledore with unforgivable curses.

The Minister of Magic walked in just as Lucius hollared out spitefully "Crucio!" and he

ended up being sent to Azkaban. Voldemort tried to free him and the rest of the death eaters

in Azkaban, but as he arrived hundreds of Aurors jumped out and the final battle began. All

the members of Dumbledore's Army were there fighting, and the final blow to Voldemort

came from Harry. In the end the prophecy was fulfilled and Voldemort died while

Harry thrived on. The world was safe again.  
After all this had happened, Draco came out to every one, with no fear of being killed or having

to become a death eater. He and Ginny were married shortly after and, true to the Weasley tradition,

they had a bunch of kids, some blonde, but mostly red-heads. Ron and Harry never quite got all

the way around to accepting Draco, but they did speak civily with him. Hermione trusted him

completely and was Godmother to all of the kids they had. Draco and Ginny both lived long,

happy lives and died next to each other. Hogwarts will never forget, though, the story of the

Gryfindor-Slytherin love that emerged for sweet revenge.


	10. The end of it all Version 2

This is version 2. It has a lot more emotion in it. I like it better than the first, but your

choice is your choice. Thank you for reading.  
Luv,  
Draco'sGirl88

Ginny revealed to Draco her plan of becoming his secret keeper and, after his final year

at Hogwarts, him staying at the Burrow. She talked so enthusiastically about it that he was

almost convinced that he should. Then he started to actually think about it.  
  
"Ginny...no... You can't put yourself in that much of a risk for me. I know you love me,

and I love you, that's why I can't let you do this. I feel so much for you, and I'm glad that

we both wanted revenge enough to give each other the chance we did, but now it would be

too dangerous to go on."  
  
Draco turned around and walked away. Ginny let his words sink in and tears came to her

eyes as realization dawned on her.

"No!!!" she screamed, and he turned around surprised. She ran to him and grabbed him

tightly. "You aren't going to go. You're going to stay with me. I love you, I don't want you

to go!"

He looked down at the girl attached to his side and almost cried himself. She was so

innocent, so loving, so trusting. He had just torn her world apart. He knew it was wrong

of him to do this to her, especially after just sleeping with her. But he couldn't put her in

the danger she was trying to put herself in. He removed her arms from around him and

continued to walk away. He ignored her for the rest of the year, except for the fact that she

kept getting a bigger stomach. _Maybe she's just depressed, _he thought, _she just can't stop eating._

Draco graduated Hogwarts and left the world behind. He joined the ranks of Voldemort

as a spy for Dumbledore and was at Hogsmead when the final battle began. The members

of Dumbledore's Army, including Ginny, were all there. Draco knew he should have been

fighting, one way or another, but he couldn't take his eyes of Ginny. He ripped his mask

off and ran to her.

"Ginny, I'm sorry."

She looked at him and kissed him.

"You're a daddy, you know... My mum has _our_ daughter at home"

Draco looked at her with vulnerability in his eyes, and leaned down to kiss her. Lucius,

who had watched the whole thing, pointed his wand at them and shouted, "Avada

Kedavra!" The spell hit inbetween them and they flew apart, landing in the field of bodies.

As they died, Harry cast the curse at Voldemort, who finally died. Hermione rushed to

Ginny's side, praying that it hadn't happened. The ministry was gathering the remaining

death eaters as the order of the phoenix members joined Hermione. They saw Draco's body,

lying fifteen feet away, and moved it next to Ginny's. Thhey were buried together, as

they would have wanted to be.

Hermione looked down at the little girl she was telling the story to. Jessica Malfoy had the

traditional Wesley hair but she had the Malfoy eyes. She knew that both parents would

be proud of their beautiful little girl, but they weren't around. Hermione hugged

Jessica as the Hogwarts express arrived.

"Now Jessica," Hermione said, "No matter what they say, I want you to be proud of

your parents, they died to protect us all."

Jessica nodded, and kissed her Godmother good-bye. She was glad that she finally found

out the truth about her parents. It was always wierd without them, growing up with her

Uncles Ron and Harry and her Godmother She was off to Hogwarts for her first year, ready

to stand proud and make the world know who she was, Jessica Malfoy, daughter of

a Weasley and a Malfoy, a Slytherin and a Gryfindor. As she borded the train she could

almost feel her parents with her, just like Harry could feel his at times.


End file.
